


Angel Adrift: Interval

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Angel Adrift [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had been staring at the vial for a good half-hour, and he still didn't know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Adrift: Interval

**Author's Note:**

> _I'd like to get back to this verse, at some point. But we'll see. I'm busy with real life at the moment, so..._

Phil Coulson stared at the vial on his desk. It was only a small vial, attached to a thick chain, but inside a beautiful white light glowed.

Phil had been staring at the vial for a good half-hour, and he still didn’t know what to do with it.

Michael had given it to him earlier that day, ‘just in case,’ and suggested that he wear it around his neck, in case he ever needed it. She’d given him a funny little smile then, one that even Phil had difficulty interpreting, and vanished before Phil could respond.

So here he was, staring at a vial of what was, apparently, the part of Lucifer – the fallen archangel from religious lore – that made him an archangel.

The rest of Lucifer being, apparently, Phil.

Phil didn’t like to think about the fact that he was allegedly the Devil in human form – but then, who would? Lucifer was ‘rage and self-pity and a complete lack of empathy,’ according to Michael. Phil didn’t know all that much about the archangel he had been in a previous life: just what Michael and Tony Stark – Gabriel – had told him. But even that information had been enough to inform Phil that Lucifer was a terrible person.

Since the day he’d discovered he had once been Lucifer, Phil had several times been tempted to pick up the phone and ring Michael or Tony to ask them for more information on the rogue archangel. Phil had the feeling that Michael would be glad to answer his questions; she’d cried for Lucifer’s loss, and had seemed alarmingly hopeful when she’d given him the vial full of Grace. Tony, on the other hand, would probably shut down that line of inquiry completely. He’d seemed relieved rather than upset that Lucifer wasn’t around, and Phil wondered if Tony knew that Michael had given him the vial of Grace. Phil suspected not.

Finally, after more troubled staring at the vial, Phil reached out to take it, and pulled the chain over his head, tucking the vial out of sight under his shirt. It sat against his skin, giving off a gentle warmth.

Phil had already become Lucifer once, if what Michael and Lucifer told him was true. He hadn’t hurt anyone, or even tried, too busy tearing out his Grace. Should Phil ever have need of Lucifer’s Grace, Phil had to rely on the fact that he hadn’t hurt anyone the first time around. Hopefully, enough of Phil would remain the second time around that he wouldn’t hurt anyone unnecessarily.

Of course, that was assuming that opening the vial ever became a necessity, which Phil devoutly hoped it wouldn’t. After all, Michael and Gabriel were around to assist with protecting the Earth, should such protection ever be needed again.

Phil smoothed out the front of his shirt, glad that it was just loose enough to hide the vial of Grace.

He still wasn’t entirely happy about carrying the vial around with him, but… well, you never knew when you might need the option of last resort.


End file.
